The Notebook
by ChiBun StaringEye
Summary: Slash Warning! Multiple M/M pairings and One F/F pair.
1. Chapter 1

After a match Paige was walking back to the locker room when she spotted a random notebook sitting on an equipment trunk.

"Hmmm..I wonder who this belongs to," Paige said. She opens up the front cover to see if there's a name inside. "What the Hell!"

As she read the words on the page her cheeks became red and when she got closer to the bottom she saw her name. Then she looked over to the right and saw a slash with AJ's name next to it.

"Holy shhh.,I can't believe this! Who ever ships me and AJ has good taste."

After she read all the names she decided to have a little fun,the idea of finding the own leaving her mind completely. Later Renee went back to the trunk where she remembered she placed her notebook and her heart started to race when she saw that her notebook wasn't there. She started looking behind the trunk thinking it might of fell but there was nothing, so in a blind panic she ran into catering.

Paige was walking down the hall just laughing until tears formed at her eyes, which caught a passerby's attention.

"Whats so funny?" Paige looked up from the book to see Seth staring at her. Before she answered she looked at the book, smiled at Seth and gave him the book. Seth took the book and started reading the words his face got redder and redder until he saw his name.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SHEAMUS!?"Seth yelled.

"Did someone call me?" Seth turned around and saw Sheamus standing in the doorway of the locker room.

"N-No... No one called-"

"Yeah Little Sethie here screamed your name." Seth gave Paige a death glare before he threw the book at her.

Paige picked up the book and looked at Seth then to Sheamus and gave them a creepy smile as she pushed Seth to the floor. She then ran to Sheamus to give him the book. As Paige got closer to Sheamus Seth jumped up and dived in between the two and grabbed the book and hit the ground. But he didn't get a chance to get up when Sheamus reached down an grabbed the book right out of his hands. He opened up the book and look at all the words dom and sub at the top and started to look at all the names listed down below. As soon as he read the last name he looked down at Seth with a slight blush on his cheeks and smiled when he saw that Seth's face red as a tomato. Sheamus was about to reach down and help Seth up when Paige grabbed the book and told them to gather everyone into the back rec room. When they left to find people, Seth suggested they split up to find them faster but Sheamus wouldn't leave his side.

After an hour of gathering everyone, they enter the room to see Paige standing on a trunk waiting for them to enter with all the people who had confused looks on their faces. She told Seth and Sheamus to stand on the trunks with her. When the last person entered the room Paige opened the book and started to tell them why she brought them here. After she was done explaining everyone started to laugh.

"So who's fucking who?" everyone turned to see Dean standing there with a cookie in his mouth and Paige smiled.

"I'm glad someone asked" she looked down and started to point at the people as the first couple. "First on the list is Cesaro" Paige looked up to see Cesaro looking annoyed.

"Let me guess I'm with Kidd right." He looked over and saw Tyson blushing and Natalya giggling at her husbands reaction. Cesaro then grabbed Tyson and pulled him into a hug.

"You know what Tyson I can see it happening" he started laughing when Tyson blushed more and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Ok for the next couple on the list is" Paige looks down and see the next name "Ryback this is interesting" She looks up to see Ryback looking back and forth the finally pointing at himself.

"Wait The big guy is actually with someone?" He the looked around to see who it could be then Paige finally spoke up.

"Yeah this seems weird but it's Dolph Ziggler" Dolph's eyes went wide.

"Wait what? Is it because of the whole big guy little guy thing?" Dolph then turned around to a laughing Zack Ryder who stopped when he saw a mad Dolph giving him a death glare."Well Ryder I'm glad it's him and not you." Dolph then stuck his tongue out at him then he felt a big hand on his shoulder.

After that little show was over Paige looked back at the book for the next name.

"It looks like my fellow Brit Wade has a little love."

Wade then looked at her, ' _Who the hell am I paired with?_ ' he thought to himself.

Paige looked around but couldn't find wade's better half, "Uh... he's not here, can someone go find little Neville for us?" she smiled when she saw Wade's hilarious look on his face at the mention of Neville's name.

"I'll go find him for y'all!" A very Happy Heath yelled out as he ran out of the room as Paige continued with her little game.

"The next one on the list is..." Paige was cut off.

"Wait, before you say the name am I paired with Seth cause I keep seeing all this Ambrollins shit all over the internet," Everyone looked at Dean as he took a cookie out of his pocket and started eating again. Paige started laughing.

"No Dean, Seth is with someone else you are paired with Rome over there."

Dean looked over to see Roman smiling out of embarrassment, "I can dig that," Roman looked at Dean as he took another bite out of his cookie. "So if I'm not with Seth then who's he with?"

Paige looked at Dean then to Seth. Seth was blushing as Sheamus put his arms around Seth neck into a hug.

"Hey Sheamus stop hugging him or his lover is gonna kill you" Sheamus looked at Dean with a confused look on his face."

"Dean are you stupid?! He's the one I'm paired with," Seth yelled then shoved Sheamus off him.

As soon as the yelling died down Paige went on with the names, "Lets see where did I leave off?" looking down the page, "Jack Swagger...you are paired with..." she look over to the next name "Zack Ryder"

"Wait me and the Swags are together, that's to weird," Zack started to stare at Jack then looked away when he noticed.

"What's the matter Zack? You don't want to woo woo woo with me in the bed?" Jack laughed when Zack came over to hit him in the head for the comment.

Thirty minutes after he left, Heath came back with Neville who had a plate of nachos in hand "Hey Miss Paige I found Neville and nachos!" Heath reach over Neville's shoulder, grabbed a nacho and ate it.

"I didn't know we had a meeting or I would have been here sooner," Neville said. Heath then grabbed Neville's hand and lead him towards Barrett where he could stand next to him. Neville was confused but stood there and ate his nachos anyway.

"Oh since the redneck is back, was he paired with anyone?" Dean yelled when Roman tried to cover his mouth to shut him up.

"Lets see," looking further down the page she find Heath Slater's name. "Oh It looks like Heath is paired with is ex-band mate Drew McIntyre. Funny isn't it?"

Heath just laughed "So me and Drew huh? I wonder what his reaction would be if he was here." Heath then stumbled forward when Dean hit is back.

"Who knows... why don't we give our little friend a call? What do you say Heath?" Heath looked at Dean and gave him a sly smirk.

"Fine I'll do that right now," Dean watch as Heath pulled out his phone and dialed Drew's number. "Damn! You're really going to do it." Dean smiled as he heard the sound of someone answering on the other end.

"Hey! Drew buddy! I bet you can't guess whats happening here," Heath laughed as Drew was trying to think.

"Hmmm... let's see you actually won a fight... congrats" Dean busted out laughing at Drew's answer and then Heath made a pouty face.

"No Drew, Miss Paige found someones notebook and this person is a shipper," Heath stopped talking when he heard the other end go silent, "Drew you still there?" He waited a few minutes until he heard Drew's voice again.

"Uh... Heath can I call you back ,I'm not alone anymore" Before he could hang up Heath heard a familiar voice in the background.

"Hold up Drew, is that the Hardys, put them on." While Heath and Dean waited for Drew to talk all they heard was yelling in the distance and a beep on the other end.

"Ok guys I got the Hardys to shut up for once and now your on speaker" Heath heard more yelling and swearing until he heard the familiar voice of Jeff Hardy.

"Hey it's been awhile, how have you been? What's going on? Oh and who am I talking to?" Heath heard a smack on the other side and Dean started laughing.

"Sorry for Jeff's stupidity, so what did you want to tell us?" Matt Hardy said as he helped his brother off the floor.

"Ok Miss Paige found a notebook that has both your names in it and it's hilarious!" Heath ran up to where Paige was standing to get a look at the book for the Hardys' names. "Let see Jeff and Matt ooohhhhh creepy" The line goes silent until they heard a woman's voice.

"Hey Jeff someone paired you together with The Undertaker" All Paige heard on the other line was Matt laughing at his brother, "Oh Matt I wouldn't be laughing, because your Undertaker's side bitch!" Paige smiled as she now heard Jeff laughing at him as Matt just groaned at those words.

As Paige hung up the phone and threw it back at Heath she realized the time so she had to hurry up and call out the rest of the pairs.

"Everyone we all have to leave soon so the rest are," looking down at the paper she called out " the next one is Booker and Goldust."

When their names were called out Goldust scooted closer to Booker and whispered into his ear," Guess what Booker I'm a biter."

Then Booker just turned around and walked out the door and bumped into Renee, "Oh sorry Renee, I didn't see you there."

Renee looked over his shoulder to see everyone gathered into the room, "What's everyone doing in there? I don't remember a meeting being scheduled," then she saw Paige standing on the trunks and her eyes went wide.

In Paige's hands was her notebook. Renee started to panic and Booker noticed, "Whats the matter Renee, did I step on your foot?"

She looked at him with a blush on her cheeks, "Uh no I'm good. I just need to go somewhere that's not here, bye!" she turned around and ran down the hall to the exit door. It confused Booker until he turned to where she was staring and then it came to him

' _I bet that's Renee's notebook_ ' he thought to himself.

"Let's see... shocker... The Ascension!" Paige exclaimed. The Ascension gave each other a look until Dean appeared in between them.

"Oh... so I guess you guys should change you catch phrase to...," Dean clears his throat, "WELCOME TO THE GAYLAND!" then he slapped both of them on their shoulder pads.

When everyone stopped laughing Paige went on, "Oh this one is soooo original," she said sarcastically "Its our favorite tag team Hell No."

Daniel jumped on a chair and started yelling, "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kane was getting really annoyed at this so he walked over to the yelling goat and picked him up and tossed him out the door.

"There problem solved on with the next names please I have somewhere to be."

" Before I start is there going to be anymore interruptions... no..? thank you!"

She went back to see how many more there were and was happy there was only a few left.

"I'm going to do this real quick so everyone shut up, next is Erick Rowan and Jey Uso," Paige looked up with a mad expression on her face when she heard someone laugh really loud.

"Shut up its not funny,Uce!" Jey yelled at his brother for laughing at his pairing.

"Are we done Jimmy? I want to finish this," He stopped laughing long enough to let her finish, "And then there's Miz and his stunt double and that's all for the ones who are here,"Miz was about to say something until Dean appeared in front of him making him jump,"What do you want?"

Dean looked at him and then to Damien, "Looks like you can finally use the product you advertised!" Miz was about to hit Dean when Damien stepped in front of Miz and slapped Dean first. Before a fight could happen Roman grabbed Dean and lead him out of the room "What's the matter Rome? Couldn't wait to get me alone?" Dean smiled when Roman turned to hide his blush.

When Paige was done and everyone was leaving she stopped Fandango,Sin Cara, and Cody at the door, "Can you three stay? You have a pairing too, but the other one you're with isn't here." They looked at each other and back at Paige.

"So.., who has the honor of being with the Dashing Cody Rhodes?" The three looked at him with annoyed looks then Sin Cara Dropped kicked him to the floor.

"Yeah... Fandango you're with Chris Jericho, Sin your with Rey Mysterio, and that idiot down there... he's with Punk."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Paige arrived at WWE with one thing on her mind, she was going to find out who this notebook belonged to. She look around to find someone to help her on her mission, but there wasn't that many people around. Finally she spotted the one person that might help her on this quest.

"Hey, Seth! I have a mission for you do you except it?" Seth looked at her and shook his head yes, he then looked around and saw that the coast was clear, "Why do you look so paranoid today?" Paige said as Seth stood next to her.

"After your whole pairing notebook game Sheamus won't stop following me" Paige just laughed when Seth hide behind her.

Hours passed and they went down the line of who it could be, but they still had no idea.

"I think you need to set a trap." Paige and Seth turned around and saw Booker standing at the door. "And how do you think we should set up this so called trap Booker?" Paige said sarcastically.

Booker then turned to leave but said "Set the book down somewhere that everyone walks by and see who takes it."

Later Seth and Paige took the book to the Gorilla room and set it on a nearby trunk then hid so they could see if someone showed up.

"This is taking forever my legs are hurting!" Seth complained, then Paige saw someone walk up to the book.

"Ha! Caught you! Why do you ship everyone?" But stopped when she saw that it was Dean standing next to it eating a cupcake.

"Hey, if I was the shipper I wouldn't ship myself with Rome... No wait I probably would but it's not my book." Then Dean walked away to get ready for his match.

"Damn! I thought we found them." Paige said as she crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Yeah, I was hoping it was the owner because I need to move my legs." Seth said as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"I know what you mean Fella, we've been here for a while and I cant even feel my legs." Seth jumped when he saw Sheamus crouched behind him smiling.

"SHEAMUS! How long have you been here!?" Seth screamed at him. "Hmmm... let's see ...when did you put the book on the trunk?" During the little yelling fight between Seth and Sheamus, that Paige attempted to break up, someone in the shadows grabbed the book when no one was looking. When Paige finally got the fight settled she noticed that the book was gone.

"Oh, no! Did any of you see who took it?" Seth and Sheamus just looked at her and shook their heads no.

Paige was getting very annoyed now that the book was gone and she still didn't know who it belonged to. "Ok, plan A failed now we need a plan B, any ideas?" Seth was to busy to listen when he was trying to shove Sheamus of the couch," I think I need different people for this," Paige groaned when Sheamus hit the floor.

Paige then left the room to find someone else to help but no one came to mind. Moments went by until she thought of AJ. ' _Maybe I can persuade her to come back and help me on this mission_.' When she took out her phone she realized that she never told AJ about the pairing with them and smiled when she dialed the number then waited until she heard someone pick up.

"Hello Paige, whats up?" AJ asked then went quiet when she heard Paige giggle.

"Oh, AJ a lot's been up these past couple of days and I think you should give me a little visit where I can tell you the whole story...Oh and bring your husband as well."

After his match, Dean was walking back to his locker room when he heard someone yelling in excitement in a nearby room. He quietly opened the door to peak inside only to see Renee laughing and hugging a familiar book. Dean's lips curled into an evil smile, then he slowly closed the door before he was seen, and ran to find Roman to tell him of his new discovery. When he reached Roman's room he barged in and Roman almost fell off the bench he was sitting on.

"Dean, what the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack." Roman said as he straightened back up to sit better. Dean started pacing back and forth in excitement.

"Rome I found out who the shipper is!" Dean smiled and stuck his tongue out.

"Who, man? It's not Emma is it, because she's weird." Dean then ran over to Roman and looked him in the eye, which freaked Roman out.

"No, it's Renee and I think we should have a little fun with this." Roman looked confused then it hit him and his cheeks started to turn red.

When Renee packed her stuff up for the day she exited her room and started down the hall. Dean saw that she was coming and made Roman pin him against the wall. He then heard her foot steps getting closer so he whispered in Roman's ear to start kissing him. Roman hesitated, then Dean grabbed the back of his head and pushed their lips together. Suddenly Roman went stiff as Dean started licking at his lips. Then they pulled apart when they heard a little squeak leave Renee's lips. She quickly turned around and ran back to her room. Dean started laughing and looked at Roman, but Roman had turned away to hide his blushing face from Dean. When Renee was out of sight Dean took Roman's hand and lead him to his locker room, so he could finish what he was doing earlier, where they can go back to their hotel.

When they got to their hotel, Roman was still silent so Dean broke the silence, "Hey, Rome, lighten up it was just a kiss nothing wrong with that," Dean said as he reached over to make Roman look at him, but Roman just opened up his car door and jumped out. He then walked to the room, him and Dean shared, to get his stuff. Dean just looked at him confused as Roman walked by him in the hall without saying a word. Once Dean got back to his room, he was freaking out. Did he make Roman mad? Did he just lose a friend? He wanted to follow him, but he thought it might make it worse, so he just laid on his bed wishing he could take the kiss back.

Roman went to his cousins' room to clear his head of the day's events. The Usos got a bit worried when they saw their cousin sitting on the edge of the bed, his face looking like he was in his own little world. "Hey, cuz, did something happen? You look out of it," Jimmy said as he sat next to him but Roman didn't look up at him.

"Dean found out who the book belonged to...and we did a little show for them." The Usos then looked at each other.

"So, who's book is it?" They all looked up to see Naomi standing by the bathroom door.

"Hey it doesn't matter who's it is, what did Dean do to make you so sad?" Jey said when Roman looked back to the ground.

"Well you guys already know I like Dean a lot...and he kissed me today." Jey crouched down to be eye level with Roman.

"So are you sad or are you happy?"

"I'm happy, but sad at the same time... He doesn't know I like him and he's just kissing me to get a reaction from Renee." Naomi went to sit next to him at the mention of Renee's name.

"So the book belongs to Renee," Jimmy then took Naomi's arm and lead her to the door where they can stand outside.

"Can I stay with you guys? I don't know if I can face Dean right now," Jey shook his head yes and Roman hugged him, "Thanks cuz."

The next morning everyone gathered to go over the next show and Dean made sure to get there extra early to talk to Roman, even though he didn't get any sleep that night. Ten minutes passed and Roman and the Usos entered the building. Roman looked around at the people who were there and then he saw a sleeping Dean on the floor. He smiled as he walked over to the sleeping Dean to wake him up. When Dean opened his eyes he leaped forward and hugged Roman.

"Hey, careful, you almost made me fall backwards," Roman chuckled as he patted Dean on the head and Dean looked up.

"I'm sorry," Dean said then Roman looked down at him.

"For what?"

"You must be mad at me for kissing you, I shouldn't have done that," Roman smiled down at him.

"Hey, don't be sorry," His smile grew wider, "I wouldn't mind getting another reaction from Renee when we see her," Dean looked up at Roman and gave him a small smile.

"Great! Let's go find her." Then he lead Roman to go find Renee. The Usos just watched as the two left.

"Wow! He got over that fast, what did you tell him last night?" Jimmy said as Jey smiled to himself.

"I just told him to take what he can get and tell Dean his feelings when he's ready" Then Jimmy was about to say something else when Naomi jumped in between them.

"Hey, babe, have you seen Nattie?" Naomi asked while looking around the room.

"No, I haven't, but I think I saw Tyson go down the hall. Maybe she went with him." Jimmy said as he pointed towards the hallway.

"I'll go check, thanks babe." Naomi kissed him on the cheek and skipped her way down the hall.

"Do you think they're gonna gossip about the book?"Jey asked as Jimmy sighed.

"Probably." Jimmy turned his head and saw a familiar sheep mask in the crowd, "Oh speaking of the book, why don't we just walk over to our good friend Rowan and have a little talk?" He then elbowed Jey's arm but Jey just pushed him away, "Come on bro, I'm just kidding." Jimmy said as he ran to where his wife went. Jey waited until Jimmy was out of sight before he walked over to Rowan.

"I wonder who I'm going to go after next? This whole thing with killing Dean is getting kind of old." Bray said to his family. Rowan was thinking who he was going to fight next when he felt someone tug on the back of his shirt. He turned to see Jey looking at him.

"What do you want little Uso man?" Harper said when he started walking closer to Rowan.

"I just wanted to talk to Erick here alone." Bray started laughing.

"So, does the little Uso what to become one with the Wyatts? We're always looking for new comers." Jey ignored the man and grabbed onto Rowan's arm to lead him away from the other two.

Down the hall Jimmy found his wife talking to Natalya. "So are you two ladies talking about "you know who's" book?"

"Yes! I can't believe Renee would do this, it's kind of funny, especially the part with my husband." She laugh to herself at the thought of Tyson and Cesaro.

"Did you hear about what Dean and my cousin did to Renee?" Natalya stopped laughing long enough to answer.

"No, but if Dean was involved it couldn't be good." Jimmy and Naomi nodded in agreement at the Dean comment.

"Well, Dean made Roman wait until Renee left her room to let her catch them making out," Natalya was speechless, she couldn't believe those two would do that, but it gave her an idea.

"We should tell everyone, that was in the book, about this and try and make them give Renee a show like those two did!" Natalya suddenly ran out of the room to find her husband and nearly ran into Jey and Erick.

"Where do you think those two are going?" Naomi asked as she saw Rowan and Jey walk by.

"I don't know, but I might be getting a new brother in law," Jimmy laughed as he started to follow his brother.

When Jey and Rowan reached an empty room to talk they entered and Jey shut the door. Jey then turned around to speak when Jimmy barged into the room scaring Jey and Rowan.

"So, uce what are we gonna talk about?...Do I need to make wedding plans?" Jimmy yelled and Naomi started laughing but stopped when Jey started walking towards Jimmy with a chair in his hand, "Hey, Jey come on bro I was just kidding, put the chair down!" Jey did slowly but he kept staring at him.

"Can you guys leave? I just want to talk to him alone, please." Naomi took her husband's arm and lead him out the room, but before they left Jimmy yelled back.

"Hey, Jey, I guess this means I love black chicks and you love white dicks!" Jey then grabbed the chair he had and threw it at him and Jimmy ran out the door.

"Sorry about that." Jey then looked at Rowan who put his mask on. Jey stepped closer to take the mask off but Rowan stepped back, "Aw what's the matter? Did my bro embarrass you, cause you have my permission to kick his ass, if you want." Rowan was about to take the mask back off when he saw Jey smiling at him. The blush then appeared on the sheep's cheeks. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Jey reached up, grabbed the mask and examined it. "That's weird but awesome at the same time." Jey puts the mask on to see how it works. Then the door opened up and Luke appeared in the doorway.

"You guys need to go, the meetings about to start." He then gestured for them to follow.

"I guess we can talk later, here." He handed Erick the mask back and walked out the door.

"So, did you... you know, have any fun while you where gone?" Luke creepily looked at Rowan but he didn't answer. He walked passed Harper and started down the hall. "What are you standing there for? The meetings about to start." Harper walked to him with a mad expression on his face. "Fine, after the meeting are you going to tell me what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell," he said as he put his mask back on. "Yet."


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting was over, it was already passed noon.

Everyone was leaving to get lunch when Fandango noticed Adam Rose was moping in the corner. "Whats the matter Rose? Did your Rosebuds finally make the right decision and leave your sorry ass." Adam stood up and walked over to Fandango and got in his face.

"No you dancing baboon! If you really want to know what's wrong, some idiot broke into my trailer and stole all my lollies." Adam crossed his arms when someone walked up behind him.

"So, you had food stolen from you too." Adam jump and turned around to see Ryback standing there.

"Did I hear you guys saying something about stolen food?" All three men turn around and see Kane. "Two days ago someone took all the cookies from catering. I was looking forward to a snicker doodle but no, someone had to steal, they wont get away with this."

Ryback went to Kane to calm him down. "Come on Kane my cupcakes got stolen yesterday but I'm not getting this mad." Ryback then lead Kane to catering to see if they brought more cookies in.

"So, Rose how did you know someone broke into your trailer?" Fandango said while watching the two leave to catering.

"Well me and the rosebuds went to my trailer to celebrate my win and as soon as I got there my door was open."

"Didn't you lock your trailer?"

"I did! So, I looked at the lock and saw teeth marks on it." Fandango looked at Rose in confusion.

"Who the Hell would use their teeth to unlock a door, better yet how do you unlock a door with your teeth?" Adam just gave him a shrug.

At catering Ryback and Kane where looking to see if there were any cookies available, but when they got there all the cookies were gone and so were all the Twinkies.

"Oh My God! I must be in hell, all the good food is gone!" Ryback yelled as he fell to his knees to cry.

"Pull yourself together man! We need to find this evil bastard before all the food is gone." Kane said as he got Ryback off the floor.

"We need to get a search party together and take this thief down NOW!" Ryback said as he stormed towards the door.

Ryback waited at the entrance for the next person to show up. He waited there for several hours until he heard the entrance door open. Ryback jumped up from where he was sitting, ran to the door, saw Dolph and went to him.

"Dolph I need you" Dolph stopped and his cheeks had a pink tint to them.

"Oh, Ryback this is so sudden." He laughed. Then Ryback looked at him remembered the book. "Dammit, Dolph not like that! Someone is stealing all the food from catering, me and Kane are looking for people to help find the Bastard!"

"So you want to find someone because of food? You two know you can buy food yourself." Dolph stopped talking when Ryback got in his face with a scary look on his face. "Uh...So,when do we start looking" Dolph said out of fear.

"We need more people, let's see if Kane found anyone." He motioned to Dolph to follow him. Both men walked toward catering to see if Kane found anyone. When they got there Kane was standing with Fandango and Rose. "So you two decided to help with the food robberies."

"Kind of, I just want to find this idiot who chewed his way into my trailer!" Rose said as he pulled his last lollipop out of his mouth.

"Is that all you eat, why are you not fat?" Fandango asked but Rose just ignored him.

"Will you two shut up! We need a plan to catch the bastard, The Big Guy needs his food"

"Why don't you find some food put it on a table and watch and see if anyone steals it?" All the men turned to the door to see Booker standing there with the Rhodes brothers.

"Didn't you tell Paige something similar yesterday?" Cody said as he took a bite out of his burger he got earlier. "Oh an did it fail." Cody added, Booker reached back and smacked the burger out of his hands.

" Shut it Cody no one asked for your opinion." Goldust just laughed and took a sip of his drink. The three were about to leave when Paige ran at Cody and jumped on him.

"Cody! Cody! Guess what!" Cody was about to guess when he was cut off by Paige. "Tomorrow A.J. Is coming here to visit and she's bringing Punk! Do you want to come with me?" For once in his life Cody was silent.

"Cody, you OK?" Goldust was getting worried, he'd never seen Cody so quiet. It was kind of disturbing, then all of a sudden Cody yelled.

" Hell Yeah! I want to go with you! What time, where are we meeting, what should I wear?" Paige took Cody's hand to lead him away to go over the plans.

A while later Roman came back to WWE to get his jacket from his locker. He walked down the hall and saw the group in catering yelling about food and capturing the thief, he ignored them and walked to his room. When he got in he went to unlock his locker then he noticed teeth marks on it he had a questionable look on his face. As he opened his locker he was buried all of a sudden in different snack foods. Before he could scream Dean walked in with a jar of peanut butter, as he took a spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth Roman said.

"Let me guess, you were the one that stole all the food from catering." Dean swallowed the peanut butter and laughed.

"How did you guess Rome."

"Well lets see you always eat, you steal, and I'm covered in sugary sweet snack cakes. I guess that's a clue." Dean walked over to Roman to help him up in the process grabbed a Twinkie unwrapped it and took a bite.

"Sorry Romes. I needed to store them somewhere." Roman shook his head.

" So, the only place you could think of was my locker?"

"Yeah, where else was I suppose to store them?" Roman smiled.

"Oh, Dean can I ask you something?"

"Sure Romes, what is it?"

"How the hell did all of this?" Roman points to all the snacks on the floor "Fit in to my locker?"

Dean didn't answer he just went back to eating his Twinkie, Roman was about to ask him again when he saw Dean's pants all poofed out "OK what the hell is up with your pants?" Dean looked down and remembered his little trip to Rose's trailer, he reached down to his zipper and opened it.

"When we were on our way to the meeting I got hungry so I made a little pit stop." When his zipper was completely down a lollipop dropped onto the floor "Hey Romes you want one?" Dean said then smiled at Roman. Roman looked away then grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. "Hey, Rome, where are you going?" Dean started to follow.

Roman stopped Dean when they got close to catering. "Adam and some other guys are looking for a food thief which is obviously you, so I think you should sneak out the back where they wont hurt you."

"Aw, Rome, are you worried they might hurt me, you're so sweet!" Dean then kissed Roman on the cheek and ran to find a back exit. Roman stood there in shock ' _What the hell was that? Renee isn't around so why did he kiss me?_ ' Roman was knocked out of his thoughts when someone smacked him on his back.

"Hey earth to Roman, are you back with us man?" Roman looked back to see Dolph and the others standing there. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, did you need something?" Roman turned his head to hide the blush he knew was on his face.

"We where wondering if you would help us find the food thief." Fandango said then Dolph leaned closer to Roman's ear and whispered.

"They want to find the thief because they are to cheap to buy their own food." Roman laughed at that then shook his head 'no' and walked towards the exit.

When Roman got outside he looked around for Dean. He walked to the back of the building to find him but he wasn't there. "Dean where are you?" Roman yelled, he didn't get a response. He walked back to his car then he noticed the car door was open. Roman smiled when he got closer and saw Dean in the passenger seat.

"Sup Rome what kept you?" Roman smiled then laughed.

"OK Dean, how did you get in there?" Dean looked at Roman with a big grin on his face.

"I have my ways, don't question them." Dean then motioned Roman to get in the car where they can leave.

"Wait a minute you didn't come here with me, how did you get here?" Roman asked Dean then he saw an evil smirk appear on his face.

"I hitched a ride with Seth, but he didn't know until we were there."

"Wait, he didn't know you were in his car?"

"I guess not everyone checks their trunks, but I think he will from now on." Roman Started laughing until tear formed in his eyes.

In WWE catering the five men were done going over their plans for the next day.

"So, we all need to get here early and set the trap. Hopefully Booker's plan doesn't fail." Kane said as he walked out of catering to head out of the building. Dolph decided to take a look around to see if there was any clues to who the thief was. He was walking down the hall when he saw Roman's room cracked opened a bit. He peaked in to see if Roman came back, then he saw all the snacks on the ground, so Dolph just closed the door.

' _I can't believe it, Roman's the thief! This is so unlike him. Should I tell the others, I don't want Roman to get hurt._ ' He snapped out of his thoughts and decided to keep them to himself. Dolph walked to the exit and saw Ryback waiting for him.

"Hey did you find any clues?" Dolph couldn't look at him when he lied.

"No I found nothing, so let's go." Dolph opened the door and waited for Ryback to exit with him. ' _It couldn't be Roman, but why were all the snacks in his room? Is someone trying to get him hurt?_ '

"Hey Dolph, you OK little guy?" Ryback said as he poked Dolph's forehead to get his attention.

"Yeah I'm just a little tired, its been a long day. I'm just gonna go back to the hotel. See ya Big Guy." Dolph waved bye then walked to his car to leave.

At the hotel Roman was laying down relaxing while Dean was trying to get all the lollipops out of his pants. "Dean, why did you put the lollipops in your pants?" Dean looked at him when he shook the last lolly out of is pants.

"Well your locker was full and I was to lazy to go outside and put them in your car." Roman didn't say another word and laid his head back on the pillow, then they heard a knock on their door.

"Dean, were you expecting someone, like a pizza guy or something?" Dean looked at Roman then the to the door.

"No, I can't pay for pizza, 'cuz you're wallet is empty and I can't steal it." Dean walked over and was about to open the door before Roman jumped up and stopped him. "Whats the matter Romes? Don't like me answering doors?" Roman shook his head.

" I don't mind you opening doors, I just don't like it when your pants are around your ankles." Roman motion Dean to the other side of the room. Roman then opened the door to see Dolph.

"Roman is it true, you stole all the sweets and hid them in-" Dolph stopped mid-sentence when he saw Dean standing with is pants down. "Uh, was I interrupting something?" Roman saw Dolph's face go red then he turned to see Dean. Roman's face went red as well.

"NO! There's nothing going on. Dean was-"

"Yeah, you interrupted us. Roman was about to suck my lollipop." Roman gave Dean a death glare as he threw Dean into the bathroom and put a chair under the door knob to keep him in there. Dolph then saw all the lollipops on the floor.

"Hey aren't those Rose's lollies?" Roman looked down.

"Yeah, Dean took them before the meeting." Then Dolph realized Roman isn't the thief, it was Dean.

"That makes more sense." Dolph sighed.

"You better not touch any of my lollipops!" Dolph heard Dean yell from the bathroom.

Fandango and Rose were looking around checking all the doors to find anything for a lead, door after door was locked until Rose turned a doorknob and it flew open. His eyes went wide at the sight of a pile of snacks on the floor.

"Hey Dango who's room is this?" Fandango thought the remembered it was Roman's.

"I can't believe this, its Roman Reign's room."

"I guess that's why he didn't want to help look, he'd be looking for himself." Adam went in to search the pile. "Damn none of my lollies are in here." He then looked in the locker but it was completely empty.

"He must of took them with him." Fandango said as he walked up to Rose and saw him crying. "Aw come on Rose man up, stop crying, it's just lollipops." Fandango saw Rose standing up and turning around slowly.

" Just, lollipops?" Adam started choking Fandango "I dare you, say their just lollipops one more time!" In between gasps Fandango apologized about the lollipops. As soon as Adam calmed down they figured out what they were gonna do with their new information.

"In the name of my missing lollies we should tell the others, I want my revenge." Adam's face was getting red from all his anger.

"Geez! Calm down its just lolly-" Fandango was cut off by Adam choking him again "Sorry,Sorry!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning and Paige was getting ready to meet A.J. for their Breakfast date. Paige couldn't wait to tell her all about the book and to see her reaction to it. When she was done putting on her shoes she remembered that her and Cody where gonna carpool, so she went out the door to go to Cody's room. As soon as she opened the door she saw Cody sitting outside waiting for her.

"Well I see someone is anxious to see a certain Punk." Paige smiled as Cody stood up. He couldn't contain his excitement when he grabbed Paige's hand and started running to his car. When they got to his car the both of them were out of breath, but Cody hurried to unlocked the car and jumped into the driver side.

"Come on Paige we can't have them waiting!" Cody yelled out of excitement then he reached over to open the door for Paige. When she got in she looked over at Cody and saw him looking at himself in the mirror.

"Cody, are you trying to look good for Punk?" Cody looked at her then reached into the glove compartment and pulled out some expensive cologne to spray it all over himself. When Cody finally started up the car, Paige had to roll down the window where she can breathe and the whole ride there Cody kept asking Paige question after question.

"Do I look nice? Does my breath smell? Is there something in my teeth?" Paige was getting very annoyed at all the questions and wished she just left Cody back at the hotel. Finally they reached the diner where they were gonna have breakfast and Paige sighed in relief to finally be able to get out of the car and way from Cody and his questions. Paige saw Cody get out of the car and look into the side mirror to check his hair one last time. She laughed to herself to see how much Cody was into this. Paige was getting tired of waiting for Cody to check everything again, so she started walking to the diner. Once Cody noticed her walking, he ran to catch up to her where they could go in together and as soon as they got in the diner they saw A.J looking at a menu and Punk next to her leaning on his arm and looking kind of annoyed to be there. Paige turned to see Cody with a nervous expression on his face and looked like he was about to run out the door.

"Whats the matter Cody? I thought you wanted to see Punk?" Paige asked as she took Cody's hand where he couldn't escape. Cody tried to get his hand free before A.J or Punk noticed them but it was too late.

"Hey, Paige over here!" Was all Cody heard when A.J stood up to get their full attention. Paige smiled and waved then dragged Cody over to the table.

"Hey, Cody I didn't expect you to be here." A.J smiled at him.

"Good thing he's here, now I don't have to listen to you to have one of those girly chats." Punk said with an annoyed tone to his voice. Paige and A.J just ignored him and started to talk, first they caught up on events and then girl things, which made Punk more annoyed then he noticed Cody hasn't said a word since he got there.

"So, are we gonna talk about guy things or are you to focused on the girly events?" Punk then got a mad glare from A.J. "What's the matter with you? Was I talking to LOUD?"

"Can't you see me and Paige are trying to talk and here you are interrupting us." Punk then laid his head down on the table in annoyance.

"Why did you bring me if I can't even have a conversation?" Cody was gonna say something until Paige covered his mouth. Punk looked up when he heard Cody's muffled voice. "OK, that's it! You girls brought us here to talk but we're not allowed to. What are we suppose to do, sit here and look pretty?"

The girls were getting mad at the interruptions that they decided to leave. Punk just watched them go out the door and saw them get in his car. He started freaking out when he forgot that he gave A.J his keys. Punk ran out the diner to stop them but they already pulled out and were gone. After a few curse words Punk came back in and sat back down at the table with Cody.

"I can't believe she stranded me here! Whats so damn important that I even had to come here?" Cody got Punk's attention to talk about the book Paige found, but quickly changed his mind and decided to ask Punk if he wanted a ride somewhere. Punk just nodded and they both got up and walked to Cody's car.

After a while of driving they decided to get some ice cream and talk. Cody tried to bring up the book but still didn't have the courage to do so. Hours went by and Cody realized he had to be at WWE to go over a match he had later. He hurried up and ate his ice cream then ran to his car almost leaving Punk behind.

"Cody, what the hell?! Are you gonna ditch me like the girls did?" Cody apologized and reached over to open the door for Punk.

"Sorry, Punk I forgot I had to be at WWE. I have a match later, you need me to drop you off somewhere?"

"No, I have nowhere to be, hope you don't mind if I tag along." Cody smiled to himself, he didn't mind at all.

At WWE, Ryback, Kane, and Adam were waiting for Roman at the door. They planned on what they were gonna do the night before. As soon as they heard the door open, Ryback pounced on the person walking in.

"Hey, Big Guy what the hell?! Get off me!" Dolph yelled and Ryback got up and offered Dolph a hand up.

"Sorry, I thought you were Roman. Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't, why?" Dolph looked confused why do they want Roman then he remembered ' _Oh my god, did they find the snacks?_ ' He thought to himself. Dolph was about to tell them it wasn't Roman when Roman walked in. The three men ran over to Roman and Adam pushed him to the wall and started yelling at him.

"Why did you take all my lollies? Tell me!" He started to shake Roman. Dolph tried to get Rose off him when Kane picked him up to get him out of the way and proceeded to yell at Roman too. Dolph then ran to Ryback to tell him that Roman didn't steal the snacks but Ryback was getting ready to punch Roman. Before he could, the door burst open and they saw Dean there with a lolly in his mouth and a sock full of 'god knows what'. He then threw it at the men hurting Roman and a big cloud of white dust exploded making everyone blind. Dean slid some goggles off his head to put over his eyes and ran to grab Roman and Dolph out of the dust.

"Dean. what the hell was in your sock?" Dolph asked as they turned the corner.

"Uh.. lets see foot powder, baby powder, baking soda, and febreze." Dolph and Roman looked at each other.

"Why febreze?" Dolph asked.

"Because, when I put that stuff together it made a horrible smell." Dolph laughed a little to himself.

"You sure it wasn't your sock that smelled?" Roman asked as they made it to Roman's room.

"Do you think I'll actually mess up my sock to do this?"

"Then who's sock was it? Hey it better not be mine."

"Hey your my bro, I wouldn't do that to you. It was Seth's sock." Both guys started laughing as Dean grabbed a candy bar out of his pocket.

When the smoke cleared everyone was confused "What the hell?! Was that Dean? What the hell did he have?" Kane said as he wiped the dust off his pants.

"I don't know, but I think it had febreze in it." Rose added then started to look around "Roman's gone."

"So is Dolph." Ryback looked down and saw white foot prints on the ground.

"I bet if we follow them we can find Roman." Rose said and Kane hit him in the head. They followed the prints to Roman's room then Kane kicked the door open.

"Trying to escape from us, we still need to beat your head in for stealing the snacks." Roman was about to protest when Dean stepped in front of Kane.

"If you think Romes is the one that stole the food, you're dumber then you look." The three looked at Dean.

"So, you stole the food and my lollies?"

"DUH, I have one in my mouth. Do you want it Rosie?" Dean took it out of his mouth and tried to put in Adam's mouth.

"Ew, get that away from me!" Then Dean chased Rose out of the room with the lollipop.

"Roman, sorry about all this. We thought you stole all the snacks, hope there's no hard feelings" Ryback said as he put his hand out for a hand shake.

"You know Dean did it, but are you guys gonna hurt him or anything?"

"Hell no, that little fucker can bite through locks and brake into cars. I'm not fucking with that." Kane said as he exited Roman's locker room.

Dean chased Rose all the way to the exit. When Adam open the door, he hit Cody in the face and he fell to the ground. Rose didn't stop to help Cody up, he just ran to his car and locked the door.

"That's not gonna work Rosie, I can still get in there." Dean said from the doors of the WWE building. He looked down to see Cody on the ground holding his nose. "Oh man, Cody, you alright?" Dean reached his hand down to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get inside." When they got inside Dean noticed Cody's nose was bleeding and took him into the bathroom to clean up. When Cody finally got the blood under control he remembered he was gonna wait for Punk at the door so he ran out of the bathroom to find him. When Cody got to the doors all he saw was Paige. "Hey, Paige have you seen Punk, and wheres A.J?"

"They left and I don't know where they were going." Cody looked sad, he didn't even get the courage to tell Punk about the book. Paige noticed this and patted him on the back "I can tell you didn't tell him." Cody looked up at her.

"How did you know?"

"Because, when me and A.J told him he looked shocked and he left, that's why both of them aren't here." Cody then walked away tears forming at his eyes, ' _He's never gonna talk to me again._ ' Cody thought to himself when he made it to his and Goldust's room. Goldust turned and saw Cody starting to cry.

"Whats the matter, did someone hurt you?" Goldust pulled his brother into a hug trying to comfort him.

"No I spent the morning with Punk. I tried to tell him about the book but I couldn't."

"I don't get why are you're sad." Cody got out of his brothers grasp and wiped his eyes.

"When I got out of the bathroom I found out Paige and A.J told him and he left." Goldust grabbed him into another hug. "Gold, what if he doesn't want to talk to me again?"

"Don't say that. Give him time, he'll probably forget it in the next couple of days, now get ready we have a match."

After they got ready and waited for their entrance theme to hit Goldust could see Cody's head wasn't in the game.

"Come on Cody, snap out of it we're about to go on." Cody looked straight ahead when their theme started. When they both got out there and did there entrance Cody saw all the Rhodes brothers signs and cheered up a little. He knew he had to stay focus if he wanted to win, but he couldn't get Punk off his mind. When they got in the ring and waited for their opponents to show, Goldust leaned over to Cody and whispered into his ear.

"When we left the locker room Paige stopped me and said there's a little surprise waiting for you in the audience." When the Prime Time Players' theme hit Cody took the chance to look around the audience to see if he could spot the surprise. He saw nothing yet then the match started and Cody asked Goldust to start the match where he can find anything. About five minutes in Goldust needed to tag so he ran to Cody and slapped him on the back Cody turned around looking disappointed at his brother. He still didn't see anything, while he was fighting Darren he was getting beat up really bad. Darren picked Cody up and threw him near the barricade. He was hurting and couldn't get up, but then he looked up when a sign dropped down next to him and Cody's face lit up.

"Get him Cody, Kick his ass!"

"Punk!" Punk reached over the barricade to help Cody back to his feet.

"Get back in there and beat their asses for me OK." It was nearly a ten count when Cody jumped back in the ring and fully motivated to kick ass.

After the match was over Goldust was surprised that his brother just destroyed the Prime Time Players all by himself. When they got backstage Booker congratulated them on the win and decided to take them to dinner after the whole show was over. Cody was still hyped up from the match and seeing Punk there cheering him on he couldn't stop jumping around and smiling. He finally stopped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and Cody turned to see Punk and A.J. standing there to congratulate him on the win. Cody did a nervous laugh and reached his hand out for a hand shake, but Punk grabbed it and pulled Cody into a hug. Cody stiffened at the sudden contact with Punk then he melted into his embrace. Booker stepped closer to Goldust with a smile.

"I see everything's good with Cody now. Ask Cody to invite Punk to dinner."

"So is it like a double date then Bookie?" Goldust laughed at Booker then Booker smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

"This match is a tag team match!"

That's all Dean heard when he was ready to walk out when his theme hit. He walked down the ramp towards the ring and got in, then he heard Roman's theme. Dean jumped out of the ring to stand near the barricade Roman would jump over. When Roman got to the barricade he smiled when he saw Dean standing there waiting. Roman jumped over then him and Dean got in the ring to wait for their opponents. When the Ascension's theme hit, Roman and Dean debated who should start the match with rock paper scissors. Roman got his way and waited for the Ascension to start.

The bell rang and Roman charged at Viktor, but Viktor dodged Roman's punch and he hit the ring post. Viktor grabbed Roman by the hair and threw him to the ground. As Viktor was about to kick Roman, he rolled out of the ring and Viktor followed him while still in the ring. Roman lead him to Dean, then Dean grabbed him and whispered in his ear, 'Welcome to the Gayland!'

Dean smiled and punched Viktor in the face. Roman jumped back in and tagged Dean. Viktor saw that and ran to Konnor to tag. Konnor rushed over to Dean to hit him. Dean ducked and tried to do Dirty Deeds but Viktor rushed in and hit Dean off Konnor, Roman then rushed in and Speared Viktor out of the ring. When Konnor saw Roman leave the ring he turned around and punched Dean in the stomach. Konnor stood there in horror, Dean's Grey shirt now had a red spot that looked like blood. He took a few steps back to lean on the post near Viktor. Viktor leaned over and whispered in Konnor's ear, 'Holy shit how hard did you punch him?' They both looked at Dean who was looking at his shirt and proceeded to untuck it from his pants and a jelly filled donut fell out.

The Ascension's faces looked dumbfounded and Roman just shook his head and said to himself, 'Damn it Dean.' The match continued when Dean tagged Roman in where he can eat his donut. Konnor and Viktor were about to do Fall of man when Roman got up and Superman punched Konnor then was about to Spear Viktor again but he rolled out of the ring. Roman then walked over and pinned Konnor for the victory. Roman's theme hits and Dean climbs in the ring to celebrate. Dean grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him closer then shoved the rest of the donut into Roman's mouth.

"There, that's a congratulatory donut." Roman looked down at Dean and smiled then lead him out of the ring to the back. When they got in the back Dean spotted Renee getting ready to interview someone so Dean looked at Roman and saw he had a little bit of jelly in the corner of his mouth. He lead him towards the interview area acting like he didn't see Renee and licked the jelly off of Roman's mouth. Renee looked up from her clip board to see the scene in front of her and turned around to hide the blush she knew appeared on her face. Dean smiled when he saw Renee turn then he looked back at Roman, his face was red as the jelly he just licked off. Roman turned and walked away before Dean could talk to him, then Seth got Dean's attention to congratulate him on his win and told him to tell Roman the same.

"Why can't you do it?" Dean asked.

"I have a match now, so please tell him for me." Seth said as he walked to the entrance to get ready for his theme to hit. When he heard someone walk up behind him, Seth didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "What do you want Sheamus." Seth said in an annoyed voice.

"I just came to see you off to your match. I'll be watching back here." Seth was happy when he heard his theme hit. He rushed out fast to get away from Sheamus. He got to the ring and waited for his opponent, which he had no idea to who it was.

He waited a little until he heard the theme hit and stiffened in fear as his face turn whiter then Sheamus' arse. 'BROCK!' Seth yelled to himself. Brock started walking down the ramp with Paul Heyman behind him. Seth was thinking of running away but it was to late Brock just entered the ring. The bell rang and the match began Seth was jumping around trying to keep his distance and trying to find an opening. Seth didn't realize he was close to the ropes when Heyman grabbed his leg and knocked him down. Brock ran over and picked Seth up and suplexed him to the other side of the ring. Before Seth could get up Brock picked him up and gave him an F5. Seth wrapped his arms around his waist in pain and rolled out of the ring. Then Brock distracted the referee long enough where Paul can beat Seth up and throw him back in the ring.

In the back everyone was watching in horror as they watched Brock destroy Seth. Daniel turned around and saw a very angry Sheamus. Daniel patted him on the shoulder and told him to calm down but Sheamus hit Daniel's hand off and ran to the entrance ramp. Brock was about to F5 Seth again when he saw Sheamus running down the ramp. Sheamus got in the ring grabbed Seth off Brock's shoulders and brogue kicked Brock hard. They rang the bell announcing the match as a disqualification, but Sheamus wouldn't stop beating Brock until he was bleeding all over the ring. A bunch of referees came out to stop the Irishman but they couldn't contain him in his blind rage. They only thing that made him stop is when Seth crawled to him and asked him to please stop. Sheamus looked down and saw that Seth was bleeding from the mouth so he rolled him to the ropes and jumped out to pick him up and carry him to the back. When Sheamus and Seth got to the back everyone started to crowd around to check if Seth was OK but Sheamus glared at everyone that got close and carried Seth to the trainers room to get him checked out.

When the medical team looked at Seth to see if anything was broken Sheamus sat in a chair by his side, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Once Seth was cleared, all he needed was an ice pack for his cheek. He was about to stand when Sheamus stood up and lifted him to carry him out of the room. Seth tried to wiggle out of his arms but Sheamus held onto him tighter as he carried him into his locker room and placed him on his couch.

Hours went by and the show was over. Seth woke up, he didn't even know when he fell asleep. He looked over and saw Sheamus packing his bag to leave for the night. Sheamus looked over his shoulder and saw Seth awake looking at him.

"I see you had a nice nap, little fella." He smiled at Seth and Seth just turned his head with a slight blush on his face. Why the hell was he blushing for? This was Sheamus, the annoying guy that follows him everywhere and never gives him any privacy, then yet again Seth thought back to his match earlier. He was getting beat up, Brock wouldn't stop even though he pleaded with him to, then Sheamus came running down the ramp like some sort of super hero to save him. Seth was brought out of his thoughts when Sheamus sat down next to him and brought him into a hug.

"I know the medics said you're OK, but are you hurting anywhere?" Seth shook his head no and tried to stand up he immediately fell to the couch holding his side. Sheamus got off the couch to lay Seth down and lifted his shirt to see a big bruise down his right side. Seth pulled down his shirt to cover the bruise when Sheamus started pacing around the room.

"Sheamus, you OK?" He looked over at Seth with a sad look on his face.

" I should be asking you that." Seth took in a deep breathe and stood up stumbling a little and walked over to Sheamus.

"Yeah I'm fine lets just get out of here." Seth was leaving the room when he noticed his shoes were off, he didn't remember taking them off. He looked around and found them near the couch. "Sheamus did you take my shoes off?" Sheamus nodded and walked to Seth and told him to go sit down. Seth did as he was told then he reached for his shoes but Sheamus stopped him and grabbed his shoes to put them on Seth's feet. "You know I could do this myself." Sheamus looked up after he tied his shoe.

"I didn't want you to bend over and hurt your side." Sheamus proceeded to put his other shoe on where they can leave. When they were leaving Sheamus' room they heard someone coming down the hall. After Sheamus locked the door the person they heard turned the corner and both saw it was Heyman. Sheamus pulled Seth behind him and glared at Heyman wondering what the hell he wanted.

"I can see in your eyes that you're wondering why I'm here, well my client Brock Lesnar wants a rematch." Sheamus stepped forward intimidating Heyman a little

"Well he can't have a rematch with him, not after what he did." Heyman just smiled.

"OH, He doesn't want the match with that slimy, smelly, scum behind you. He wants the rematch with you." Heyman pointed at Sheamus. Sheamus agreed to the match. Seth was getting worried, what if Sheamus got hurt it would be all his fault. Heyman walked away and Sheamus turn to look at Seth who looked like he was about to cry. He patted him on the head to reassure him that he wasn't gonna get hurt but Brock won't get out of this alive.

Sheamus took Seth's hand to walk him to the exit and to his car. Seth stood there with a questionable look on his face and Sheamus noticed it.

"Whats the matter, did you forget where you parked?" Seth said nothing. He remembered he parked here, he always parked there.

"I think someone took my car." Seth then noticed an empty donut box where he parked. He grabbed the box, opened it, glanced at the inside of the lid, then threw it on the ground. Sheamus saw Seth getting mad so he picked the box up and read what was on it.

' _Hey Seth, Rome left early for I don't know what so, I hope you don't mind, I needed a ride and your car was just sitting there calling me to drive it so I did. XOXO, Dean_.' Sheamus laughed to himself then saw Seth walking away, so he dropped the box and caught up with him.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to the hotel, it's late." Sheamus stopped and wondered how Seth was going to get there, he can't possibly walk, it's to far and dark.

"Hey, I can drive you there, I still have my car." Sheamus stopped talking wishing he didn't say that last part. Seth turned to Sheamus with his arms crossed and his face in a pout. Sheamus smiled, he looked so cute like that. "Are you hungry? Before I drop you off we can get something to eat." Seth just stood there pouting.

"No, I'm not hungry. I just want to go..." Seth went quiet and Sheamus heard his stomach growl. Sheamus laughed a little as Seth started blushing, then he looked at Sheamus to see him laughing. "Shut up Sheamus."

"I'm sorry Seth, so you wanna get something to eat?"

"Fine, but you're paying." Sheamus smiled, then wrapped an arm around Seth's shoulders and lead him towards his car. He drove around until they found a place that was still open. Sheamus stopped at the little cafe that was open and got out before Seth can even unbuckle his seat belt. He ran over to Seth's side of the car and opened the door. Seth was a little confused by this, but got out of the car anyway. They walked into the cafe, ordered their food and sat down at a table near a window. Seth just stared out the window as Sheamus tried to break the silence but didn't know what to say. Sheamus was relieved when their food got to the table, where the silence wasn't so awkward, and ate for a while until Seth broke the silence. "You know, you don't have to fight Brock." Sheamus put his food down to look at Seth.

"But I want to, he hurt you really bad. Do I have to remind you of the bruise on your side?" Seth looked down at the table with a sad look forming on his face. Sheamus tried changing the subject before Seth started crying but Seth wouldn't.

"It feels like you're fighting my fights for me and if you get hurt it will be all my fault." Sheamus slid his chair next to Seth and hugged him to calm him down.

"It's OK. I'm fighting him because I want to and I promise you he's the one that's gonna get hurt." After Sheamus got Seth calmed down they went back to eating in silence. When they where done, the waitress handed them the bill. Seth saw how much it was and decided to help pay so he pulled his card out of his wallet but Sheamus put his hand on Seth's and motioned him to put his card back.

"Remember Seth I'm paying for this." Once Sheamus was done paying, he went to the door and held it open for Seth to walk out. They got in the car and drove to the hotel Seth was staying at.

When they pulled into the lot Seth spotted his car and told Sheamus to pull in next to it. Seth jumped out, took out his keys, and looked at all the damage done to the inside of his car. There were taco wrappers, donut boxes, and soda bottles everywhere, then Seth looked at the steering wheel and saw jelly all over it. Seth took a step back ready to burst but Sheamus lead him away and closed the door to Seth's car.

"It's OK Seth tomorrow I'll come by and help you clean it." Seth shook his head.

"NO, Dean did this, he should be the one to clean it." Seth walked towards the stairs to go to his room and Sheamus followed. When they got to Seth's room, Seth thanked Sheamus for all he did today and proceeded to unlock his door. Sheamus pulled him into a hug and kissed Seth on his cheek. Then they both froze, Sheamus couldn't believe he just kissed Seth. He let Seth go and walked away without saying another word. Seth was too shocked to notice Sheamus walking away until he was gone. He opened his door, walked in, and shut it. Seth then leaned against the door blushing. "I can't believe he kissed me."


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning, way to early to wake up now. Seth finally got a day off and he wanted to rest but all he heard was a lot of noise down stairs. He was surprise no one called the cops yet then decided to get up and see what was going on. Walking out of his room, he peaked over the balcony and saw all the doors to his car open.

"Shit, I'm being robbed!" Seth said to himself as he ran down the stairs to stop who ever was in his car. When Seth got down there, he saw someones legs hanging from his trunk, so he stepped to the back of the car and got scared when Dean jumped out. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Dean turned when he heard Seth.

"Well, you already know I took your car and I trashed it, so here I am cleaning." Dean the grabbed a full trash bag and threw it at Seth. Seth caught it and placed it on the ground. "I'm surprised you're not yelling at me for this." Dean then noticed Seth was deep in thought so Dean stepped closer to him. "So, what are we thinking of?" Seth jumped a little when he didn't realize Dean got closer. Now Dean got interested in what he was thinking of after he saw a slight blush on Seth's cheeks. "Did something happen to you when I took your car?" Dean asked as Seth just looked at him then told him to shut up and finish the car.

Seth walked back to his room but he didn't noticed Dean was following him until he opened the door and Dean ran in. Seth froze a minute until he realized Dean ran in, so he walked in, turned on a light, and shut the door without taking his eyes off Dean.

"Why are you here, you should be out there cleaning my car." Dean laid on the bed propping his head up on his hand.

"When we were out there you had something on your mind. Come here and tell Dean all about it." Dean patted a spot on the bed for Seth to come over and sit down. Seth just stood by the door refusing to sit on the bed.

"It's none of your business Dean, now go clean my car." Seth then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When Dean heard the shower start, he walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet to talk to Seth. "What the fuck Dean, get out of here!"

"Not until you tell me." Seth tried to ignore Dean but he kept bugging him until Seth finally gave in.

"Fine!" Seth turned the water off and grabbed a towel to get out of the shower. He then walked back to the bed to lay down. Dean followed and did the same. Seth laid there with eyes closed knowing very well that Dean was staring right at him.

"Well, what were you thinking of?" Seth finally opened his eyes to look at Dean but looked away when he started tell him about the night before.

"Well, you know I was stranded at WWE without my car." Dean chuckled a little.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are. Well, I was gonna walk or call a cab but Sheamus was still there so of course he gave me a ride." Seth's cheeks had a slight blush when he thought about what happened when he got to his room. Dean noticed and told him to keep talking. "We saw my car, which you need to clean."

"I know, I know. What happened, your cheeks are red." Seth hid his face with his hand but his words became muffled. Dean was getting mad that he couldn't hear, so he grabbed Seth's hands off his face to hear him better.

"OK, say that last part again. I didn't quite catch it." By this time Seth's face was a deep red.

"He kissed me." Dean looked at him confused.

"Who kissed you?" Seth sat up to look at Dean.

"Are you serious!? Didn't you hear what I said earlier? Who took me to the hotel, think about it." Dean took a while to think, so Seth just sat there and crossed his arms. Then Dean's face had a shocked look on it. "I see you finally figured it out, took you long enough."

"So Sheamus kissed you, on the lips?" Seth looked down.

"No on the cheek." Dean started laughing, almost falling off the bed.

"Seriously, you're getting worked up over a kiss on the cheek. What's the matter Seth never been kissed?" He stopped laughing when he saw Seth lower his head with a sad look on his face. "That look on your face says you haven't." Dean reached over and hugged Seth and tried to kiss him but Seth pushed him away.

"What are you doing!?" Seth screamed while jumping off the bed. He was about to yell some more then his towel fell off and hit the floor. Dean started laughing when Seth's face turned bright red and he ran to the bathroom. Dean lept off the bed and walked to the bathroom door.

"Hey, Seth, come on, I didn't see anything. Get out here or I won't finish your car." Seth opened the door to peek out.

"I'll come out if you hand me some clothes." He closed the door and Dean went around the room looking for Seth's clothes. When he gathered an outfit up, he handed them to Seth and waited for him to come out. Seth finally stepped out so they could go down and finish the car. When they got to the stairs, Dean noticed someone was in the car. "Seth look, can you tell who's ass that is?" Seth looked down and saw someone leaning in the driver side of his car.

"No, but let's go kick it for trying to take my car." Seth ran down the stairs, with Dean close behind, and when he got to the bottom he yelled at the person to step away from his car. The sudden out burst caused the person to jump and hit his head on the roof of the car.

"Ow, I was just trying to help clean it Fella." Seth paused when he heard Sheamus' voice, he didn't expect him to be there.

"Oh look, it's lover boy. What's up Sheamus." Dean said from the bottom of the stairs. Sheamus looked at Dean then to Seth who was looking down to hide his blush and Sheamus scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I was hoping you would've forgotten that." Sheamus laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to forget your first kiss, even though it was just on the cheek!" Dean yelled from the step he was now sitting on. Seth shot him a death glare then stopped when he saw Dean was eating a pudding snack.

"Where the hell do you keep getting food?"

"I'm not telling." Dean gave him a big smile and stuck his tongue out. Dean and Seth started to get in a fight, so Sheamus ran over and picked Seth off of Dean, then got in between them. Dean got up and looked at Seth. "Hey that's my pudding." Seth stuck out his tongue and took a bite of the pudding.

"No, it was your pudding."

' _He's so adorable._ ' Sheamus thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when Seth asked him why he was there.

"I told you last night you don't have to clean my car, Dean's the one who messed it up." Sheamus was searching for a reason for him being there.

"Looks like someone needed an excuse just to see you Seth."

"Shut up Dean!" Both Sheamus and Seth yelled at the same time. They stared at each other for a minute then turned away. Dean just stood there laughing at them until he saw Roman walking towards their hotel room.

"Hey Romes, where have you been?" Roman stopped and sighed, he was hoping Dean didn't notice him walking. He couldn't face him right now. "Rome did you hear me?" Dean said when he got to his side. "Hey earth to Roman, are you in there?" He started waving his hand in front of Roman's face snapping him out of is thoughts.

"What?" Dean crossed his arms and had a worried look on his face.

"Romes are you OK, do you need to lay down or something?" Roman shook his head.

"Nah Dean, I'm good. Just need to get my stuff from our room."

"Why?" Dean stared at Roman but Roman looked away. "Are you leaving me?" Roman still didn't look at him. Dean was getting worried

"Oh, looks like someone doesn't know how to keep a man." Seth said when he walked over to them. Roman turned just in time to catch Dean from pouncing on Seth.

"Hey! At least I can kiss him without going all bashful and shit." Dean was struggling against Roman, but he finally got loose when Roman's grasp weakened. He almost jumped Seth when Sheamus jumped in front of Seth to protect him. Dean's punch hit Sheamus right in the mouth causing him to spit some blood. "Shit! Sheamus I didn't mean to." Sheamus gave Dean a look like he was about to beat the shit out of him, then Roman stepped in between them to stop the fight he knew was about to start.

"Hey Uce, we wanted to see a fight." Roman looked up and saw Jimmy looking down from the balcony.

"Hell no, this is our day off there shouldn't be any fighting going on." Jey said when he walked out of their room. "Roman are you getting your stuff? We need to go now." Dean stepped in front of Roman to get his attention.

"Where you going?" Roman looked at Dean, his cheeks tinted pink.

"I'm going home for a family gathering." Dean sighed in relief.

"Thank god, I thought you where leaving me." Roman patted him on the head.

"I couldn't leave you." ' _But I need to spend a couple days away to get my head cleared._ ' He thought to himself. Roman walked to the room to gather his belongings. "I'm going with my cousins so Dean, you can use my car." he threw his keys to Dean. Dean caught the keys then Roman went in the room to get his things, a little while later Roman came out with his luggage and patted Dean on the head. "See you in a couple days, OK." Dean put on a fake smile and waved goodbye to Roman. Seth walked up to Dean and wrapped an arm around Dean.

"Great, Roman's not mad at you and now you get his car." Seth looked over to Dean who was staring down at the keys. "You OK?" Dean wiggled out of Seth grasp the started to walk to his room.

"Yeah, just peachy." He watched as Dean stepped into his room and shut the door.

"Is something wrong with Dean?" Sheamus said as he got to Seth's side.

"I'm not sure." Seth looked up at Sheamus who still had blood on his face. "Come on let's clean your face." He then lead Sheamus up to his room. When they got to the room, Seth went to the bathroom to get a wet rag for Sheamus. "Here, do you need any ice? I can go get some." Sheamus took the rag and wiped off his face.

"No, I don't need any." Seth sat down next to him and started to apologize for the fight earlier and getting him hurt. Sheamus reassured him he was OK and they should worry about Dean. They both went down stairs to check on Dean. When they got down to his room, they saw Dean staring out the window watching Roman and the others leave. Dean saw them looking at him so he stepped away from the window and shut the curtains. Seth went to the door and tried to get Dean to open it up but he wouldn't. "Do I need to brogue it open?" Seth looked back.

"No, if you break it then you pay for it." They both stepped back and started to think of a plan to get Dean out. Seth went to sit on the steps and thought long and hard but still couldn't think of one. By that time Sheamus got bored so he went to clean Seth's still dirty car. Seth's head was hurting from all the thinking he was doing so he started to massage it.

"Why don't you put some food in his sight and wait, he'll come out trust me." Seth's head shot up to see Booker and the Rhodes brothers standing there.

"Seriously Books, I wanna see just one of your plans work for once." Goldust covered Cody's mouth to shut him up.

"Sorry Booker, want me to go lock him in the bathroom again?" Cody got his mouth free and started yelling.

"No! Now if all of you will excuse me, I got a date." Cody fixed his clothes and walked to his car, before he got in he shouted to Seth. "If you do his plan tell me if it worked." Booker and Goldust both had annoyed looks on their faces when they walked away.

"Thanks for the plan Booker!" Seth yelled to him and Booker just waved his hand to him, then they slipped into Booker's car. Seth got up and walked over to Sheamus. "Hey can you drive me to a bakery, I need to get a cake." Sheamus gave him a confused look. "Let's just say it's bait." Sheamus didn't question it any further and lead Seth to his car. They drove a couple of miles and finally found a bakery and pulled in.

"So what kind of cake do you want?" Seth tried to remember what kind Dean liked.

"I think one with cherry filling and frosting." They looked over all the cakes until the found one with cherry filling. Seth picked it up and took it to the register but before he could take out his wallet to pay Sheamus slid his card and put in his pin. Before Seth can question him Sheamus handed him the cake.

"OK, we got the bait now what?"

"We go back and try to get Dean out." After they got back, Seth got a side table out of his room, placed it under the window and put the cake on it. He stepped back thinking of a way to get Dean's attention, so he reached over and knocked on the window a couple of times. Then he walked to his car and sat on the hood. Seth looked over his shoulder and saw Sheamus cleaning again, Seth just shook his head and gave up on telling him he doesn't have to clean it.

A few minutes went by then he saw Dean peeking out the window at the cake. Seth slid off the car when he saw the door open. Dean walked to the cake and started to eat it and Seth stood next to him.

"Dean, whats the matter?" Dean turned around, his eyes looked like he been crying. "Dean?" Dean grabbed Seth and gave him a hug smearing cake all over the back of his shirt. Seth pulled him away to look at him. "Why were you crying?" Dean started crying a little more.

"Roman left me alone." Seth felt bad since he could remember Dean's never been alone, he either bunked with him or Roman when they were the Shield.

"Would it make you feel better if you came and bunked with me tonight?" Dean pulled back and wiped his eyes then smiled at Seth.

"Yes, but do you think He would get mad." He pointed at Sheamus then smiled wider.

"Shut up Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night-

Dean finally got his luggage to Seth's room and threw it on the floor next to the bed. Seth looked at all the suitcases. "Wow! I didn't know you own so many clothes." Seth said from his side of the bed. Dean looked at Seth and to his suitcases.

"No, all my clothes are in that." Dean pointed to a small trash bag on the ground. He reached down and grabbed the trash bag an dumped all his clothes on the bed. He looked through the clothes to find his sleeping shirt when he noticed Seth looking at him strangely. "What?" Seth pointed to the suitcases on the floor.

"If your clothes are in the trash bag, what's in those?" Dean smiled then walked to the nearest case and opened it. Seth had the most annoyed look on his face when he saw a bunch of sweets inside the suitcase. "Let me guess, there's more in those cases too." Dean smiled bigger.

"How did you guess." Dean said as he opened the other three cases and more candy, chips, soda, and more sweets were revealed. Seth fell over on the bed with a sigh.

"Dammit Dean, its like you have a freaking convenient store in my room."Dean jumped on the bed next to Seth and laughed. "What are you planning?" Dean looked over at him.

"Why do you think I'm up to something?" Seth turned on his side to face Dean.

"We've bunked for almost 2 years, I know when you're up to something." Dean looked over at Seth and looked him in the eye.

"OK, you got me, I am up to something." Seth was afraid to ask because it's Dean, who wouldn't be afraid to ask?

"So,what is it?"

"Well, I found out who the notebook belongs to." Dean smirked, now he got Seth's full attention. "So, I was thinking we should find people that are shipped and have a little fun. If you get what I'm saying." He elbowed Seth's shoulder and winked. Seth was shocked, how did Dean know? Better yet who was the owner?

"Dean who is it? We should tell Paige, she's the one who started this."

"Oh, that's right and she's a ship." Dean jumped up and paced around the room thinking "People listen to her so this will work." Dean turned to Seth. "We will tell her tomorrow, but first we need a plan. Who do you think would go along with this?" Seth thought for a moment but couldn't come up with anyone.

"I don't know. Dean, it's getting late let's get some sleep and think about it in the morning." Seth yawned. Dean nodded and climbed into bed.

The next morning-

Seth woke up snuggling something warm, he couldn't place what it was until he looked up at a smiling Dean. Seth bolted up and screamed. "What the hell Dean?!"

"What? I woke up to you like that so, I waited for you to wake up." Seth glared at him.

"You could have moved me or something." Seth got up and searched for some clothes where he can take a shower.

"Come on Seth, if I moved you would have woken up, and you looked so comfy." Dean smiled. Seth found his clothes and went to the the bathroom to start his shower.

A couple of minutes went by and Dean started to get bored so, he went out to the balcony and saw Seth's car still opened. He wondered why, then he saw legs hanging out of the back driver side door. Dean got a creepy grin on his face when he started down the stairs. When he got to the car he saw Sheamus asleep on the back seat, so Dean carefully slid into the drivers seat and peaked into the back he slowly reached back to the steering wheel and honked the horn. Sheamus jolted up and hit his head on the roof of the car. "OW!" Sheamus then laid back down holding his head in pain.

"Good morning sleeping fella!" Dean yelled as he got out of the car. He peaked into the back seat to make sure he didn't kill Sheamus. "You still awake?" Sheamus slowly sat up feeling a little dizzy.

"Yeah, where's Seth?" Dean chuckled a little.

"You almost died and you're still thinking of him? How cute." Sheamus slowly got out of the car and leaned against it. "Hey, you gonna be OK?" Sheamus looked at Dean.

"Yeah, I took harder hits to the head than that." Sheamus stood straight, but almost fell over.

"Sure, you're fine." Dean said sarcastically trying to help Sheamus stand. "Lets go to the room and wait for Seth." Dean lead Sheamus to the room and remembered Seth was taking a shower. "Hey, you up to messing with Seth?" Sheamus looked at Dean.

"Maybe, depends on what it is."

"Seth gets embarrassed easily, and here you are going to his room while he's taking a shower." Sheamus stopped half way up the stairs wondering if he should go to Seth's room or not. Dean didn't wait for Sheamus to stop daydreaming before he grabbed his arm and dragged him to Seth's room. When they got to the room Dean opened the door and pushed Sheamus in before he could protest.

"Hey, what if Seth doesn't want me here, what if he gets mad?" Dean slammed the door shut where Seth can hear, then he slowly locked the door and turned towards Sheamus laughing.

"Dean?" That's all Dean heard from the bathroom as he ran to the bed where Sheamus was. "Dean, did you slam the door?" Seth walked out of the bathroom to see if Dean was OK. When he turned towards the bed, all Seth saw was Dean sitting cross legged with his head resting on his hands smiling and Sheamus, who was staring at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. It took Seth a while before he realized he was standing there in just a towel. He screamed and ran towards the bathroom to put his clothes on. Seth leaned against the door. _'Why is Sheamus here?'_ Was the only thing going through his head, he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Dean laughing. Seth got angry. _'Dean, I should of guessed.'_ He hurried up and got dressed, so he can kill Dean.

A few minutes later Seth exited the bathroom. He walked to the bed and saw Dean laying on his stomach eating some chips, then looked around the room. "Dean, where's Sheamus?" Dean rolled onto his side.

"He left, saying something about he made you mad." Seth felt guilty Sheamus didn't make him mad. Seth looked to Dean who just opened a can of soda.

"Dammit! He didn't make me mad, IT WAS YOU!" Seth ran towards Dean to jump on him, but Dean rolled off the bed and Seth went face first into a pile of candy wrappers. Dean popped his head up to look at Seth, but Seth didn't move, so Dean grabbed a Payday and poked Seth in his side.

"Hey, wake up! We need to get to WWE remember?" Seth slowly got up to pack his wrestling gear to leave. When they walked out to the car, Seth noticed Sheamus' car was gone telling him Sheamus really left. He felt sad, but it quickly changed to anger when Dean asked if they could ride together.

"Fine, but we're taking Roman's car."

"Why?" Dean asked when they made it to the car.

"His car is bigger than mine and I don't feel like being cramped up with you right now." Dean looked hurt, but agreed with Seth and grabbed the keys out of his pocket. The whole ride there was silent, which made Dean feel a little uncomfortable, but he was thankful when they finally got to WWE. Seth got out of the car first and walked in leaving Dean behind. He wanted to follow, but stopped, thinking Seth needed time alone to cool down. Dean went in and saw Renee sitting in a corner looking over a script. A frown then appeared on Dean's lips when he remembered Roman wasn't here. Dean jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Paige there with a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter Dean? You look sad."

"It's nothing. Oh, Seth probably didn't tell you yet, but I found out who the notebook belongs to!" Paige's face lit up. "Really, tell me, tell me!" She screamed while jumping up and down. Dean covered her mouth when everyone around started looking at them.

"Not here, follow me." Dean grabbed her hand and led her to his locker room. When they got there Paige got excited, she couldn't wait for Dean to tell her.

"Who is it?" She shook Dean a little.

"OK, I'll tell you if you STOP!" Paige backed up and sat on the bench behind her as Dean cleared his throat. "The book belongs to.."

"PAIGE, there you are!" A.J screamed when she opened the door. "What are you doing in here, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Paige was about to yell at A.J as she was getting dragged out by her.

Hours Later-

Sheamus was at the gorilla room waiting for his theme to start. He was spacing out with a sad expression on his face. He didn't feel like fighting today, but he knew he had to. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around to see Seth looking up at him.

"Hey Sheamus, kick his ass for me." Seth smiled up at him. Sheamus couldn't contain his excitement he bent down and gave Seth a big hug almost crushing him. He then pulled away from Seth apologizing.

"Sorry, I'm just happy you're talking to me I thought you were mad." Seth crossed his arms.

"I am mad, but not at you." Seth jumped a little when Sheamus' theme hit. Sheamus smiled at him and waved as he walked out. When Sheamus was out of his sight Seth whispered. 'Be careful.'

Sheamus was out in the ring waiting for Brock. That talk with Seth got him motivated to kick arse. When that horrible theme hit Sheamus was jumping in anticipation, he wanted to kick his arse for Seth. Brock made it to the ring and waited for the bell to ring. When it rang, Sheamus charged towards Brock ready to punch him in the face, but Brock side stepped and rolled out of the ring. Sheamus ran to the ropes and saw Brock smiling, he knew he was up to something. The referee backed Sheamus up waiting for Brock to climb back in. When he did climb in Sheamus ran at him, but Brock ducked and punched Sheamus in the stomach. Sheamus grabbed his stomach in pain, then saw Paul Heyman climbing up to the ropes. He was yelling some nonsense causing the ref to get distracted, Sheamus looked back to where Brock was and saw him climbing back in the ring with a chair ready to hit him. Sheamus knew he was to late and closed his eyes getting ready for the hit.

"Get your slimy hands off me! Whoa!" Sheamus opened his eyes to see Seth pulling Heyman off the apron, then he looked to Brock and noticed he put the chair down to rush over to Heyman. Brock was getting closer to where Seth was standing and Sheamus jumped up, wincing at the pain, but rushed over to Brock. He grabbed Brock by the neck and pushed him down making him hit the ground hard. Brock looked up seeing Sheamus walking towards him with the look telling him he was gonna die here. He rolled out of the ring and started running up the ramp. He then looked back and saw Sheamus staring at him from the ring. Brock's gaze went to Sheamus' right and he saw Seth rolling Heyman into the ring. He paused thinking if he should help Heyman out, but decided to leave when Sheamus was getting out of the ring. Sheamus finally got all the way out and stood watching Brock retreat to the back, he then turned when he heard the announcer saying he was the winner of the match. Sheamus got a big grin on his face when he heard Seth Cheering for him. He told Seth to come over to the ropes, when Seth did Sheamus grabbed his legs and pulled him out startling Seth a little. Sheamus pick Seth up, sat him on his shoulders, and carried him to the back. When they got to the back everyone started crowding around them cheering at Sheamus' victory. Everyone got close to Sheamus bumping him, almost causing Seth to fall. Sheamus made everyone back up and he took Seth off his shoulders to put him on the ground.

"Everyone, it's time to celebrate Sheamus' victory for beating up that conquering asshole, party at my trailer!" Rose shouted from somewhere in the crowd. Everyone cheered louder and started to leave. When the crowd cleared Sheamus and Seth walked to Sheamus' locker room so he can change.

"Next match is a lumberjack match!"

From the ramp 16 wrestlers walked down to get ready for the match. When everyone was ready the first wrestler was announced.

"Introducing first, from West Virginia, weighing at 216 lbs. Heath Slater!" Heath walked to the ring and climbed in then waited for his opponent to show. "And his opponent, weighing at 244 lbs. Fandango!" After Fandango stopped dancing he jumped into the ring to finally start the match. The bell rang and Fandango started dancing again making Heath roll his eyes. Heath walked over to the ropes and motioned for someone to hand him a microphone.

"Do I really have to fight this guy, come on look at him he won't stop his dancin'." Before Heath can put the mic down, Fandango charge towards him and kicked Heath in the back. Heath tried to roll out, but the lumberjacks lifted him up and tossed him back in. Heath got up and ran towards Fandango, but he started to dance again.

"BOOOOO!" Fandango stopped dancing, looked behind him and saw Dean eating popcorn. "This sucks! If I wanted to see crappy dancing I would of went to a strip club!" Fandango jumped over the ropes to hit Dean, but Dean ran behind R-Truth. When he tried climbing back in Dean threw some popcorn at Fandango distracting him long enough for Heath to hit him off the apron. Dean walked over and poured the rest of his popcorn on Fandango's face. "That's for planning with Rose to hurt Romes!" Fandango was lifted up and rolled back in allowing Heath to pin. After Heath's little celebration in the ring was over he rolled out and walked to the back to change. When he got to his locker room he saw someone sitting on the couch, so Heath walked over and was surprised to see who was sitting there.

"Drew!"


End file.
